


Wildcard

by Geekygirl24



Series: Coldwave Week 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mick is not Dead, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Very confident of you…”</p><p>Len grinned, “And I have a wildcard up my sleeve….NOW!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> Coldwave week: Day Four - Wildcard
> 
> I had no clue what to write for this one....

Time Master, Mark Freed chuckled as he watched the four men struggle against their bonds. They had been captured so easily. “Rip, Rip, Rip…” he scolded gently, “…did you honestly think you could get away with this forever?”

His ex-colleague, Rip Hunter scowled, his grip tightening on the bars of his cell. “Well, it’s not as though you and the corrupt organisation that you work for….that I used to work for, was going to do anything. The world was under Savage’s control and you cowards are willing to let him get away with it!”

“We’re not heroes Rip. We protect the timeline, something which you have succeeded in ruining. Once Cronos…” here, he gestured to the hulking figure beside him, “…disposes of you and your teammates. Then maybe we can clean up the mess you made.”

The older man (Sten…no Stein, that was it!) and his younger partner looked distressed at this, hell, even Rip didn’t look that hopeful. Their other companion though….he looked almost pleased.

“Mr Snart…”

This only caused Snart’s smirk to deepen as the Time Master continued, “…I’m so glad to see that you’re amused by my….statement. I do so hate upsetting people.”

Snart shrugged, “We’re not going to die. I have every reason to smirk….after all, we have the upper hand.”

Mark scoffed, crossing his arms as the rest of Snart’s friends turned to stare at him in disbelief. “Oh really? I didn’t realise that you were…what are they known in your city now? A meta?”

“Oh, I’m not….what I am is smart.”

“Very confident of you…”

Len grinned, “And I have a wildcard up my sleeve….NOW!”

Much to the Time Master’s surprise, Cronos turned the gun on him and fired….and that was the last thing Mark Freed ever saw.

………………………………………………..

Rip, Jax and Stein stared at the corpse of the Time Master, their mouths slightly open in shock. Cronos grunted, sheathing his gun in order to remove his helmet.

“That thing is the stuffiest thing in the world, surprised the bastard didn’t suffocate!” growled Mick Rory as he shook his head.

“I’ll make it up to you. Have any trouble?” asked Len as Mick went to free the group.

Mick smirked, “Nah. Cronos wasn’t the best fighter….and he looked brilliant on fire. Simply amazing.”

As the group were let out of the cage, the other three were still staring at Mick in shock as the large man pulled Len into a hug. “You alright Len?” he asked, “I heard you scream earlier!”

Len shrugged, a haunted look in his eyes. “Time Masters have a unique way of catching your attention. Just bad memories really….and a tazer.”

Mick glared at the corpse, “Should have burnt him alive. He died too quickly.” He glanced at his partner, “You ready to get out of here?”

Before Len could answer, Jax stepped forward. “Woah, woah, woah dude! I thought you were dead, I thought Snart killed you!”

Mick and Len frowned, “He wouldn’t kill me….” Stated Mick as Len answered, “I didn’t actually say I killed him…”

Rip frowned, “Well, we just assumed-“

“Yeah…” interrupted Mick, “…and that makes an ass out of you…”

“…and me.” Finished Rip, groaning when the criminal pair smirked at him. “B-but what about Cronos?”

Len grinned, “Cronos was interfering in your little revenge scheme and he needed to be stopped. The sooner we can kill Savage without Boba Fett interfering, then the sooner we can go home.”

Len grabbed his partner’s hand and stormed off towards his room, “Now if you’ll excuse me, me and Mick have some catching up to do….why don’t you get this hunk of junk up and running so that we can get the lovebirds and Sara.”

Mick grinned as he was dragged away from the group, a little bounce in his step.

There was silence for a few seconds…until there was a thud against the wall and Len moaning, “Mick! Please!”

Jax put his hands up in the air and shook his head, “Oh I’m so not going down that corridor. Gideon, please tell me that there’s another way to get to the main bay?”

“Oh Mick!”

“Now preferably!”

“My apologies Mister Jackson, but there is no way past them…by my calculations however, they should be done in around half an hour.”

The three glanced at each other before slumping against the wall and sighing…this was going to take a while.

“Mick!”


End file.
